1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for connecting electronic equipment. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to connecting newer electronic modules with legacy electronic modules. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for a dual connector plate that can connect a new electronic module that only requires one connector port with a legacy electronic module that requires two connector ports.
2. Description of Related Art
Complex projects that involve computers, networks, communication devices, security/encryption and the like are often developed over many years or decades. For example, the Department of Defense's (DoD's) Joint Tactical Radio System (JTRS), including its ground mobile radios (GMRs), is one such example system. The (JTRS) is considered a pivotal transformation program within the DoD and is a joint service initiative that addresses the growing need for integrated air, ground, and sea communications systems which enable a network-centric capability for joint taskforces and multinational coalitions to conduct efficient and effective military operations.
As part of the JTRS program, a next generation field able mobile ad hoc network was designed and implemented with up to 1620 moving nodes per self-forming, self-configuring, self-healing network. Called a Wide Band Networking Waveform (WNW), this networking stack will initially tie together all Army vehicles in a dynamic multi-hop network and will later be extended to directional links and other platforms such as those for the Air Force and Navy. The WNW represents the state-of-the-art in terms of balancing quickly realizable networking protocols for today's Army as well as incorporating DARPA-level innovations that allow the network to easily scale to thousands of nodes.
There are several advanced features of the DoD's JTRS program. For example, it has an open architecture designed to support DoD communications from the ground to the space environment. It is software-programmable, multi-band, multimode radio, interoperable across the spectrum of operations and across services. The JTRS program provides for improved connectivity through link availability and reliability. It has optimized bandwidth utilization while maintaining high security requirements; security through use of HAIPE (high-assurance IP-based encryption). It provides for network management, with rerouting and retransmission, that improves operator efficiency, reduces errors, and results in increased situational awareness, enabling rapid access to forces. Additionally, the JTRS program provides full multimedia communications: voice, data, and video throughputs unavailable in legacy systems. To allow for the development and improvement of this system over many years, the JTRS program provides for a capability-based technology-insertion migration path with modular, scalable design that reduces lifecycle costs.
However, even developing a large project over several years that has a capability-based technology-insertion migration path with modular, scalable design that reduces lifecycle costs still can have many problems that can slow down its progress. For example, while each of the ground Mobile Radios (GMRs) is a highly flexible communication system, its high processing capability consumes significant power resulting in heat that is dissipated using large heat sinks and fans for cooling. Given a novel cooling approach targeted to processing elements such as microprocessors, RF/analog circuitry and other electronic devices, it is possible to reduce its size and weight. Lower internal temperatures would also increase GMR reliability. While there are many cooling approaches, it must support operational and maintenance in a Military tactical environment that include altitudes up to 15,000-ft, operating temperatures −40° C. to +55° C., storage temperatures of −55° C. to +71° C., driving rain and dust storms, corrosive environments such as salt-sea atmospheres, and can withstand indirect shock. The system needs to be safe and promote easy operation and maintenance in these environments by trained military personal.
The main component of a GMR is a Joint Tactical Radio (JTR) which consists of a Ground Vehicular Adapter (GVA) and up to five Line Replaceable Units (LRUs). The GVA is the card cage to interconnect LRUs, providing backplane, backplane connectors, power supply and additional miscellaneous active circuitry consuming significant power. There are three main LRUs types that are plugged into the GVA, the Network Infosec Unit (NIU), the Universal Transceiver (UT), and a Power Amplifier (PA). Each LRU is enclosed to withstand an immersion in water requirement and has its own heat sink. The NIU consists primarily of digital circuitry with many high speed processing elements and draws approximately 110 Watts. The UT consists of both RF/Analog and digital circuitry with multiple high speed processing elements. There are multiple PAs consisting of primarily RF/Analog circuitry with at least one processing element for control. While newer electronic modules are available that improve over legacy electronic modules, the newer electronic modules are often incompatible with legacy chassis out in the field. A newer electronic module simply cannot be delivered to the field and connected to a legacy chassis. Therefore, a better way to connect newer electronic modules with legacy chassis is needed.